


Joi

by cory32596



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cory32596/pseuds/cory32596
Summary: “Well then, if it isn't the Solo boy I’ve heard about.” she smiles.Ben stares in wonder.A girl. Who is a dark side user? He’s heard rumors that the First Order was now in command of a force user under Snoke, but never in his years would he imagine facing her here and now.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 11





	Joi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm honestly super scared and nervous writing this piece of work. I honestly had a lot of thoughts in my head and wanted to finally do something. So here I am at 2 a.m. My inspiration was this song called Joi by Hans Zimmer, which I feel shows both Ben and Rey's relationship. Also, it's been 8 months and I'm still grieving for both Ben & Rey. ANYWAYS, this is my first attempt to write something, so excuse and errors and don't be harsh on me. I will say, I struggle with dialogue and this probably will change in the future. Enjoy!!!

Beads of sweat were rolling down his back. The sun was blaring on his black tunic that was clinging to his back; maybe wearing the black jacket too was a bad idea. The greenery around him was turning into a blur, from how quickly he was running. The humidity in Tokanda was now becoming harder to bear as he ran toward his ship. Ben wouldn’t let the First Order capture him or the Holocron he was holding in his left hand.

Whatever was held in this Holocoron would change his destiny. The never-ending fate of family names that have legacies shared around the galaxy has been was a solid weight on his shoulders. 

Ben looks behind him quickly and sees no one there, but a stronger presence is making their way towards him. He slows down as he feels tendrils of darkness creeping over him in the force before shaking it out of his head and moving forward again. Up ahead he sees a tree has fallen on its side and he takes a jump over it. Once he lands safely over, he hears a ringing in his ear. It was in the back of his mind once he first escaped from the Temple, but has started to increase.

Up ahead Ben finally sees his ship through the trees as he breaks into a run again. He lets out a little laugh as he gets closer and the pressure in his head gets stronger. He breaks through the trees and enters a clearing. 

The Millennium Falcon stand before him, worn down but still somehow always functioning through all the mission it’s been through. As Ben slows to a jog, he knows he should get on the Falcon and scram out of here. But the pain in his head has done enough that he falls to his knees several feet from the ramp and all he hears is the ringing in his head and the pressure increase like a strand connecting him through the trees tethering himself to something else, someone else. Ben clenches his teeth trying not to scream and squeeze his eyes shut- 

It stops

Ben 

He gasps trying to regain his breathing and sight. He hears the voice just a faint whisper in the back of his head. His vision is a little blurry but starts to clear and he sees someone coming out from the tree. The figure stops and all sounds in the forest become muted. Whoever is under that cloak their presence is strong, dark hands invisibly reaching toward him.

The Holocron in his left-hand feels like a heavyweight in his hand that is almost forgotten, but its warm metal is heightened, grounding him at the moment. Feeling the weight of his blaster on his right thigh and his lightsaber across his back brought him some comfort to whoever the figure is. 

As his vision starts to clear, the figure takes one step closer and he hears a twig crack in front of him and he gets to his feet quickly. Like water being rushed out of his head, everything clears in his mind. 

The figure stands tall wearing all black with a cape and hood over their head casting a dark shadow over their face. Ben can see chestnut hair peeking over their shoulders. A leg draws forward a step and he sees a black boot that reaches tan thighs as his eyes skim up. She wears a black skirt that has two slits above her hips that show more skin. Her top is a black high collared with sheer fabric the dips to her chest and shows the barest of skin. 

Her arms reach up to her head and pull her hood back. 

A girl. Young and beautiful with her tan skin with full cheekbones. Her hair pulled in three buns. Lips painted red like blood and a smirk being drawn. 

“Well then, if it isn't the Solo boy I’ve heard about.” she smiles.

Ben stares in wonder.

A girl. Who is a dark side user? He’s heard rumors that the First Order was now in command of a force user under Snoke, but never in his years would he imagine facing her here and now.

Ben swallows. He stands straighter and squeezes the Holocron in his left hand. The girl glimpses down and sees it in his hands. 

“How do you know me?” He says trying to divert her attention.

“Snoke.” she states looking back up at him.

Ben's eyes widen and the mention of his name, fear crawling underneath his skin. Snoke's voice continues to haunt him. If there was one thing Ben needed to work on was hiding his emotions to anyone.

“Ahhh…So he still talks to you. Slithers his way in your head to help you with the thoughts and emotions you’ve been tormented with.” She says in a honeyed voice head slowly tilting.  
“Give me the Holocron and we can both bring it to him together. The Supreme Leader would be pleased to see you.” She says while slowly walking closer. 

Ben looks down and raises his left hand like someone controlling his hand. He hesitates as he looks at the Holocron. To have someone understand his pain and turmoil of what his childhood has been like. How his parents thought it would be to ship him off and have his Uncle deal with him and his new abilities becoming stronger. He can feel her delve into his mind and reach further into his thoughts, memories, and feeling he keeps deeply to himself. The cold sweat of fear falls on the back of his neck as he feels the wall in his mind slowly go down and he quickly slams up the wall in his mind. He shakes his head to get the last thoughts out his head. 

Even though those are thoughts he keeps to himself somehow, she slithered her way in. He won’t let her take advantage of his thoughts.

“I’ll come.” Ben whispers. 

She brings her hand slowly up and takes one step forward. While Ben slowly raises his hand with the Holocron. It becomes warmer as she drifts closer. 

“I’ll help you when it comes to Snoke.” she croons.

Ben's right hand slowly drift down the side of his thigh to his blaster. He quietly unfastens the holster and grips his hand around the blaster. 

She takes another step forward almost a couple of steps away. 

Ben quickly drops his left hand and brings up the blaster. With a smirk on his face “Not happening sweetheart.” and pulls the trigger. 

The girl quickly side steps and Ben follows as he starts taking steps backward toward the ship as the girl scrunch her face in frustration. Ben starts to pull the trigger more and she cartwheels out the way. She lands and one knee and suddenly brings a hilt from her belt. The hilt is longer than usual and one red beam shoots out in front of her and she deflects a shot from the blaster. She shoots her hand up and pulls Ben closer. 

Ben grunts and quickly throws his blaster while reaching for the lightsaber on his back with his right hand. He quickly pulls it out and over him, as it ignites to meet her saber in front of him. The girl quickly pushes the other end of her saber diagonally towards Ben, but he quickly jumps back before it can even ignite, barely scarring him. The girl brings the hilt above her head and rotates it in her right hand and continues under her arm.

“A Dual Saber…it’s been long since I’ve seen one.” He says gruffly.

They both walk circles around each other watching each other to see who makes the first move. 

“Well then when I retrieve the Holocron and kill you, you’ll remember my saber doing the job.” she says softly. 

She quickly stops and closes in on him. She attempts to go for his right shoulder, but Ben quickly drops and rolls his body away from her, quickly getting back up while holding the Holocron close to him. They stand staring at each other both breathing harshly.

Ben couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “For being Snoke’s apprentice you think too much when you fight. Stop forcing it and use your surroundings, the force is always there to guide you in some way.” he says with a deadpan face. Why did Ben need to tell her this, he’ll never know, maybe to just irk her even more? Taunting her seems to get her more irritable. 

She quickly stops and lunges toward him. Her saber pushes towards his left arm close to his wrist, but Ben parry it. Both Ben and the girl dance around each other with their sabers barely hitting each other. The girl suddenly gets the upper hand grabs Ben left wrist holding the Holocron. Both their sabers clash against each other and interlock each other in place.

“Give it to me.” she whispers deadly. 

Her right hand holding the saber pushes Ben saber closer to his face. The blue and red clashing and sparking to make purple hue on both of their faces. Ben glances at her and sees the purple light reflecting on her face. As he looks closer her see tiny freckles dotting around her nose and cheeks. Her eyes gleaming a dark hazel color from the light.

With her shield down he shoots deep into her mind. A ship leaving her, her hand reaching toward a ship…Rey. The strand that he felt before tethered strongly to his mind he sees it conne-

All at once Rey abruptly closes her mind shut and she deactivates her saber and lets it fall to the ground. She shoots her hand to his throat squeezing the air out of his lungs. At the same time, Ben throws his saber to the side and grabs her wrist in an attempt to stop her. 

“Stay out of my head” she yells.

“Look at how easily you fall into your anger.” Ben states to her.

Using the force, they both push and pull at each other to get more of an upper hand of each other. She squeezes his neck more and he tries to pry her hand away from him. 

Ben stares in shock, he stares and sees as her face contorts to anger and he takes that to his advantage. Using his height to tower of her and he realizes she only reaches under his nose; with his strength, he pushes Rey back a step. 

Using enough of his strength he takes her hand squeezing his throat and twists her wrist up. She grunts in pain, her muscle being painfully twisted out of comfort. She looks at her wrist and then to the Holocron in his hand. Before she can make the next move, he takes her being distracted and forcefully pushes her away. She lets go of his wrist holding the Holocron and twist her body away letting her go.

Still holding her another wrist he raises his arm above her head and puts her in a chokehold with his arm. With her back facing his chest he shoots his left arm out behind him and uses the force to push the Holocoron up the ramp. It bangs against the pole and rolls down and lands on the edge of the ramp. He hastily puts his other hand to hold her down. 

Rey being feral as she is doesn’t back down at all. She quickly crouches down and jumps in the air and using her weight she flips her body over his head. With her body going the other way her weight brings Ben down to the ground. He lands on his back, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Looking above his head she sees she already standing up. 

Ben hastily rolls over and gets back up to his feet. He has many opponents before but never someone like this. Not only can he tell she enjoys this, but she goes against the typical fighting technique. Ben may even like this himself, someone who keeps him on his toes.

“C’mon, sweetheart at least try to get one hit.” he says tauntingly to her while both of his hand is raised, coaxing her in a come here motion. Rey taking a deep breath walks over to him and aims for a punch at his face and Ben steps back, but Rey knowing his next move bends down and swipes her leg out under him making him fall to his back again. As he falls while twisting her body, she throws a punch to his right temple splitting his skin open. 

“Alright. I see how we’re playing now.” Ben grumbles to himself.

She scrambles her way toward her lightsaber and pulls it towards her, but Ben’s leg shoots out and kicks it before it can even get to her hand. Ben springs over and wraps his arms around her shoulder trying to get her back, but with the momentum, Rey gains advantage and rolls Ben on his back. Her legs wrap around his waist and lock him in place.

Having the high ground, she throws more punches at him and Ben blocks his face from letting her hit him. Having enough he stops her next punch and puts his hand on her neck and rolls them over again having Ben on top. They both struggle as Rey tries to pry his fingers away while Ben trying to stop her fist from flying. Getting left hand out of his grasp she grabs for his tunic near his neck and pulls him down toward her right shoulder while using her other arm to wrap over his neck and hold him down. 

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Ben grabs her left thigh and holds her back with the other hand, while she still leans over his shoulder holding his neck throwing jabs with her elbow. He struggles to get them both back up spinning in a circle and pushing her back toward a tree. They both let go of each other panting for a quick breath. 

Ben takes a couple of steps back and grasps at the ack of his shoulder in pain. Rey has a thing of hitting people he notices or maybe it’s just him. Rey stares back at Ben trying to get her breathing even. 

“Solo, I think I’ve underestimated you.” she breathes licking her lips. 

He stares back at her thinking of what to say. If anything, she turns him on, and he has no idea how to deal with those feelings. A light side user and dark side user together, but with their opposing side, impossible. That’s a thought that could never come to light. 

Rey slightly turns her head and stares at the Holocron laying by the ramp, still glowing. Her eye quickly glances towards Ben and back at the Holocron. She reaches her hand out and uses the force to bring it toward her hand. Ben takes a step toward her and suddenly stops the Holocron a few feet away leaving it hovering in the air. Rey looks over to him and stares at him in shock. Ben isn’t even putting the effort to stop the Holocron from moving an inch. Her jaw clenches in anger and she makes her way toward him again.

“Women, would you just listen fo-.” he grumbles.

But she doesn’t listen. Again, she goes for another punch, but his hand clutching his shoulder juts out toward her to stop her whole body. She stands rigidly in shock, fighting to move her muscles and regain movement in her body. He’s tired of fighting her, with not a second of hesitation he brushes his head above her right temple and put her in a deep sleep. Her body collapses and he catches her before she can fall.

Taking a moment of clarity for himself he gathers his thoughts on what to do with Rey. He adjusts her in his arms and looks down at her. He could leave her and let the Stormtroopers get her. But at this moment looking down at her face, he feels a connection he hasn’t felt in a while. Like a string somehow tethered its way toward her.

Reaching his hand out he pulls his saber and blaster toward him placing them both in their correct holster. 

He reaches for her saber and links it to his belt. Ben looks at her one more time and adjust his right arm under her shoulder and his left arm under her, knee picking her up. Her body weight is lighter for someone her size he notices.

He walks toward the Falcon ramp, the Holocron still floats in the air from where he last left it. He has it follow him as he makes his way up the ramp and on the Falcon. Ben walks toward the main hold and rest her on the lounge seat. As he looks at her, he notices for once her face doesn’t contort to anger, here she for once, looks at peace. 

Ben searches for restraints so she won’t break free or wake up by the time they get back to D'Qar where the Resistance hides. Not just the Resistance, but his mother and god damn it his father too. He grabs the restraints and looks down at Rey once more locking the restraints in place around her wrist. 

To his right the Holocron still over in the air. He holds his palm put and let it rest lightly in his hand. Holding it tightly he realizes the mission has been done with some difficultly.

Turning and stepping towards the cockpit he wonders how the hell was he going explain to his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Rey😡 just beating up Ben😨🤪 and he kinda enjoys it.
> 
> So what do you think? The song I picked will definitely come further to play in this story. Can you guys guess what scene I chose to inspire this fight?


End file.
